The Trews
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: He wants to disappear; she wants to see him live. Eleven Ginny/Draco drabbles and one shots, inspired by The Trews' self-titled album.
1. Rise in the Wake

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Fanfic Dominoes Game Challenge. _Prompt:_ Ginny/Draco

OTP Competition. _one of my OTPs:_ Ginny/Draco

The Album Challenge. _Album:_ The Trews, self-titled album

Open Category Competition 2: _Category:_ Het

**Rise in the Wake**

She was always there whenever he least expected it.

She had the nerve to stand up to him the day they met, all those years ago in Flourish and Blotts. She'd never stopped putting him in his place ever since, whether it be hexing him in the corridors between glasses, or beating him on the pitch.

It goes without saying that, when he made the biggest, most idiotic mistake of his life, he expected her to be the first person to rub it in his face. But she never did, and he was grateful. They were done fighting.

Two years went by before he saw her again.

She was read the Prophet's sports page over a half-eaten plate of French toast. It was his first day back in the country since the war and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He was mesmerized by her electric blue nails tapping against her coffee mug, and the way her flaming hair fell in curls down her back.

He was positive she didn't notice him watching, until she stopped at his table on her way out and took the seat across from him.

"Something I can help you with, Mr. Malfoy?" She was smiling as she said it, and he didn't feel nearly as defensive as he used to when he dealt with her.

"Um, no. Sorry. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your breakfast."

"Oh, you didn't." She leaned forward, making eye contact with him. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been away."

"And now you're back?"

"Mother's ill. I'm just visiting."

She nodded, getting up from the chair and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'm here every morning, and most nights. Maybe we'll run into each other again before you leave."

He stood and shook her hand. "I'd like that."


	2. Age of Miracles

**Author's Note:** Written for…

Rummikub Game Challenge. _Prompt:_ "It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend" - William Blake (quote)

OTP Competition. _One of my OTPs:_ Ginny/Draco

**Age of Miracles**

It seemed like so long since he was alone – longer since he felt he had a reason to stick around.

He flitted from country to country; taking in the sights, enjoying just enough that he'd miss it when he was gone again. He could never relax fully. There was a time when Draco Malfoy's life meant something, but those days were over. He was in exile.

His mother would often beg him to return. He lost count of how many times she'd tried to persuade him with promises that no one would judge him, no one would care what he'd done to protect their family in the heat of war. His reply was always the same: one day.

It was his answer to everything in the two years he was away.

One day he'd stick around long enough to bother learning the local language.

One day he would quit going on these drunken benders.

One day the nightmares would end.

One day he could stop running from the mistakes he made … but not yet.

He didn't believe her when she wrote to tell him she was sick. It was only when Lucius confirmed it that Draco grew worried. His mother was his whole life – the only good presence he had left. _Father_ had become _Lucius _after the war and that effectively ended their relationship, which was just fine with him.

"You don't look well," she told him the moment he stepped into her room.

He smirked, but didn't answer. What excuse could he give for the bags under his eyes, or the way his once-tailored robes hung off his scrawny body now?

The healers assured him that she was doing well. He was eager to leave again, to once again be rid of the memories that played in his mind at every step he took in the manor, but she pleaded with him to stay the night.

It was still early, and she was tired. He couldn't bear the thought of having a meal alone with Lucius, so he went out to the Three Broomsticks for breakfast. It was the best decision he'd made in years.

It was only after Ginny left his table that he remembered the state of disrepair he was in, and wondered what she must think of him. Truth be told, it wasn't the first time he was curious to know the red-head's feelings. Blood traitor or no, she'd always been beautiful.

He finished his breakfast quickly and then apparated to Diagon Alley, automatically heading in the direction of Twilfit and Tattings, where his parents always insisted they buy their robes. He managed to stop himself outside the door. The idea of running into one of his old friends had him turning around and heading down the street. He considered going in to Madam Malkin's, but he hadn't left her shop on good terms.

He strolled aimlessly down the street, looking in shop windows. He caught his reflection in one of them and realized just how much he'd let himself go between the longish scraggly hair and week-old beard. It was a miracle anyone recognized him. Luckily there was a barber's shop-slash-beauty parlor nearby – conveniently situated right across the street from a second-hand robes store. Draco made quick work of getting in and out of both buildings, spending more money on his new wardrobe than he'd spent in the last several months.

:-:

"You're looking much better," Ginny commented, settling across from Draco in the booth. He'd been waiting for a half hour, hoping she'd show up for the dinner crowd. "You're looking more like yourself."

Draco grimaced. "I was going more for a well-traveled, new man look."

"I'm not sure you succeeded, although those clothes definitely don't scream Old Draco."

He smiled, straightening the blue shirt he'd picked out that morning. "I'm glad you approve."

"I _approve_ of you adding a little color to your wardrobe. I only remember you wearing black when we were kids. You don't seem so pale anymore."

"Thanks, I think."

They stopped to order dinner, but as soon as the waitress was out of earshot, Draco pounced.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why are you so eager to change who you are?" she countered, smirking.

"Isn't it obvious? I was a monster."

"From what I remember, all the monsters died that night."

"You know what I mean. Now it's your turn. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Ginny shrugged, twisting her napkin around her finger as she spoke. "Because sometimes it's easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend."

He didn't pry anymore. He wanted to know what she meant – who she was avoiding forgiving – but he didn't really think it was the best time to start asking difficult questions. So instead they spent the meal talking about her position with the Holyhead Harpies and how the season would be starting up soon but training was horrible and she hardly got any time to herself.

She tried convincing Draco to settle down a few times over the course of the night.

"You're back now, you should probably be out looking for a job, not spending money you don't have," she said.

He refused every time, unsure of how much longer he'd be sticking around.

"Once my mother's better, I'll probably leave again. I shouldn't even be here now."

Ginny sighed, pushing her empty plate away. "You're living in the past," she said angrily. He opened his mouth to argue, but she held up a hand. "Believe me, I know. I did the same for a bit. I know plenty of people who are still doing it. I hate it. It's useless and … and sad. There's nothing that can be done about any of it now. Just … move on."

Her words stayed with him late into the night, as he lied awake in bed.

Before that day, he would've said it was a miracle he hadn't died yet. A miracle someone hadn't put him out of his misery just yet.

But maybe the real miracle was that he'd survived long enough to find someone willing to look passed his mistakes to see the man he wanted to be.


End file.
